My dream, your dream
by Inamax
Summary: Everyone has his dreams. including Kevin. His dream is one green eyed boy named Ben. KevinxBen, CharmcasterxGwen.
1. Intro

Hey there

Hey there! This is my first Ben 10 fic

Just a little warning – yaoi – KevinxBen ( totally OTP ) and enjoy

Dreams… Every person had his dream.

So did Kevin, his dreams were plain and simple but for Kevin – unachievable.

His first dream was to find a person who can understand him. His dream happened – he met Ben.

The boy was his probably first friend.. and what did he do?

He pushed him away because of that stupid watch! He let his gluttony take control of him because of his dark past. He wanted revenge .. he made a big mistake and the raven knew that he couldn't fix it.

Even Ben wouldn't forgive him. That was what he thought. The raven was unbelievably surprised because when he apologized to Ben, the green – eyed boy forgave him .. It took Kevin months to get the boy's trust back again but he did it!

He and Ben were like brothers. They hanged out, fought bad guys, they practically did everything together.

But that wasn't enough for Kevin.

A few moths after his first dream came true – another one was born. Kevin didn't know when and how but he fell for Ben. The green – eyed boy stole his heart. And this was his second dream – to make Ben fall for him.

To have him only for himself. To be loved in _that_ way by Ben, this dream had to be done.

Kevin didn't know how he was going to do it but one thing was for sure – it had to be done!

Here came Gwen who agreed to help him under a small contract for the same the same thing. The red head had a crush on a mysterious girl called Charmcaster and she wanted the same thing that Kevin wanted – The person they desire.

TBC

Woosh I hope you like it for now. This was only the intro! To let you know what will happen. Also I HATE KevinxGwen so please don't think this is going to have KevinxGwen .. I like them only as something like friends but nothing more.. Sorry ;


	2. No school for today

This is sorta AUish, I don't follow the Ben10:Alien force and Charmcaster is in school too, who lied to her xD

and OMFG I UPDATED XD

----------------------------------

Walking with Gwen wasn't that bad, Kevin mused to himself. If somebody three years ago had told him that he'd be inlove with ben and friends with Gwen, he'd probably laugh and brush it off but now there was no turning back and a motivated Kevin was a dangerous Kevin.

"Yo, Kevin, you aren't listening to me!" Gwen looked at him. "You aren't day dreaming diry thoughts that include my cousin, right?" She raised a brow.

Kevin twitched under her stare. "No. Never!" Oh how good he lied.

"Yeah whatever, hurry up or we'll be late for school" The red head turned and focused on a puppy at the other side of the street.

Suprised at Gwen, kevin said "We aren't going for Ben? To pick him up? Why?"

Gwen turned to him, looked him knowingly and shook her head.

"What? You're afraid I'll jump him? Come ON! Last time was a mistake, Gween" Kevin pleaded. How was he supposed to know that ben would greet them only in boxers. He seriously wasn't guilty.

"We're almost there." Gwen changed the topic. "Oh look there's Ben!" She waved at her cousin, he returned the gesture with a wide grin and ran towards them.

"Hey you guys!" He hugged Gwen and tried to do the same with Kevin who only grunted. Ben looked at him disappointed but didn't let himself look at the raven for too long.

Gwen glared at Kevin and turned to Ben. "Soo.. what's your graphic for this year, dork" She included one of their insults.

Ben glared her playfully and said.. "Nothing's clear for now. It seems like there was some mistake with the plans! Isn't that awesome?" He jumped in air.

Gwen stared, after a long silence from her all she could say was.. "WHAT?" She grumbled. how was she supposed to see ... uh.. if there wasn't a school yet.

Kevin let himself grin and he locked Ben in a wedgie ( A/N not sure if this is the right way to write it ) and said "Let's go to the Mall and look at the hot chicks and video games! Come on Gwen it'll be fun" he and Ben laughed at Gwen's expression. The girl looked at them with annoyance "Pshht, I know you just came from kindergarden but can you not fool around when I'm with you?"

"Aww Gwen! You know it's fun! Come on let's go to my place" ben sneaked out of Kevin's grip and grabbed their hands.

Kevin couldn't keep himself from looking at his hand in Ben's. _'Not a good time to stare, you know, right' _but their hands looked so good together, as he let the green eyed mischief lead them to play, he couldn't help but wonder how they would look if they hugged.. or maybe kissed..

Later, when Kevin and Ben were playing "Beat the crap outta the sharks" as Kevin liked to call the game, Gwen sighed and turned away from the screen. She couldn't wait to see Charmcaster. But with no school that would be impossible for this week .. _Cheer up, you'll see her next week _the red head told to herself.


	3. Almost there

Unfortunately fro Kevin and Ben, the free week was over faster than they wanted. Gwen on the other side was dying to see Charmcaster.

Things with them took the strange events as Charmcaster actually went to school. She was in last year and was probably going to some high qualified college. She was quite an intelegent woman, IF she wanted. Her and Gwen barely saw eachother because of the differences in classes and grades but this year, Gwen would make sure they saw eachother.

Charmcaster would be helping for the prom and Gwen oh-so-not-for-her-and-not-that-she-knew agreed to help too. The red-haid couldn't wait to spend time with Charmcaster, she would try everything she knew to make the silver-haired woman like her and fall for her.

"Yo', I know you're enjoying the view but you can now give us some attention... hunny" Kevin mocked her. Oh how she would've killed him if it wasn't for her cousin. Said cousin was now playing and dangerously close to beating Kevin at the next 'awesomest game in the world' - "The garbage cans attack!" Gwen sighed and turned to glare at Kevin.

"At least I'm not going to get beaten by some loser" She spat looking at Ben His high score needed a few more points and he'd beat Kevin. 'How can he be SO oblivious to us?' She thought.

Kevin glared at her and then at Ben. "Like he'll EVER beat me" The raven snorted.

"Hey!" He received a reply followed by a light punch in the stomach. "Cut it out! I can beat you" Ben glared, his eyes glowing with childish desire, he just wanted to beat the game and Kevin.

"Pssht, you hit like a girl, Tennyson" was Kevin's reply while he was resisting to hug the cute boy.

"Yeah, that's what you said before you were sent to the Null Void" Ben mocked and returned his attention to the game, ignoring the other people in the room.

Gwen resisted the urge to smirk at Kevin's dumb expression. It was true that Kevin was over that now but Ben only used it if he was dead serious. Maybe they'd hit a nerve, after all Ben was still a child, a neglected and mocked one in the past too. She sighed and looked at Kevin. When they locked eyes she felt that he'd understood that too.

The rest of the day continued the normal way, the hanged out, mocked eachother and ate ice cream.

Now they had only one day left before starting school with a new shedule.

The trio made sure they'd have an awesome day. After all the upcoming year will be tough, especially for Gwen. They rented some of their favorite movies, bought chips and soda and spet the day from the mall to the couch. Well Ben's parents didn't have a couch. They had a loveseat and since Gwen refused to sit ther, Ben and Kevin had to sit extra close to eachother. Boy was Kevin having a hard time.

Around 10pm, Gwen snapped and ushed everybody to go home. Well her and Kevin anyway.

After all goodbyes were said, she and Kevin walked out and headed their homes.

"Soo, you really can't keep your hands of my cousin can't you?" Gwen stated while they were walking.

"What do you mean, oh-most-powerfull-magician?" Kevin responded in the same voice.

"Like I didn't see you were wanting jump him while he was clutching your shirt."

"No, I didn't want to jump him!" Lie.

"Yea, you didn't." Mock.

"When will you ask Ben out anyway" Gwen said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know.. I mean.. this year. Remember our deal?"

"Yeah.. how could I forget it.." Gwen's thoughts drifted to Charmcaster again.

"You won't get her to like you if you keep doing this, you know." Now he and Gwen may mock and fight but they cared for eachother. Kevin viewed her as a close family member. It was natural he'd be worried for her. Not that he'll ever admit it.

"I know..." Gwen whispered.

"Oh, where by your home, come on! Go and get ready for Charmcaster, oh wise-and-powerfull-one" Kevin brightened the mood.

"If it wasn't for Ben, you'd be dead by now, you know that?" She glared.

"Yeah, only makes me like him more" He grinned.

"Yeah yeah. Good night, Kevin" Gwen ended their conversation as she walked in her house.

Now to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't all that slashy but we have to get things cleared out, don't we xD

I kinda like it.

Whateves.


End file.
